Laughter is a sign of happiness
by Rembla
Summary: The crew can't help but laugh as they watch Nami and Robin take their revenge on their captain for causing trouble all the time. Friendship and later chapters will be ZoLu. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt on .. ehh.. friendly fluff? Well, I wrote this as a warm up before one of my school essays and decided that I wanted to share it with you guys. Actually, it had a couple more short "chapters" that I will be posting, which will be ZoLu. So as a warning, later chapter(s) of this short story will be both friendship and Zoro x Luffy fluff!**

 **(I have no idea how long this will be)**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: Again, I do not own onepiece or any of it's amazing, cozy and lovable characters.**

* * *

 _Loud laughter could be heard on the thousand sunny that day, not that it was something new. What made it different from normal was that the laughter wasn't coming from the ship's loudmouthed captain, but from about every other person on the ship._

The ship had been sailing without finding even a small island for quite a time now, and the crew was getting restless. In a his desperate attempts at finding something to do, Luffy had managed to piss most of the crew off a couple times each day for the last week.

"He just.. Can't he just find something to do and do it, without causing trouble EVERY. SINGLE. TIME?"

The redheaded navigator sat in her usual comfortable place on deck, sunbathing while growling and complaining to Robin who was, as usual, reading one of her beloved books.

"Well, it's Luffy. When has he ever managed to do such a thing?"

Nami stared at Robin with an irritated look on her face, but let it go. It was true. It just wasn't in Luffy's nature to spend so much time in the same place and having nothing new to explore. But.. that didn't mean he had to make so goddamn much trouble for everyone else!

At that moment, sounds of something breaking and Sanji's angry voice could be heard from the kitchen. 'Speaking of the devil,' Nami thought to herself as she and Robin turned their attention towards the now open kitchen door. Luffy came running out of the kitchen with his face stuffed full of –well, what else could it possibly be? – meat. He stretched his arms out to grip the railing and laughed as he flung himself forward.

Nami's brown eyes widened as Luffy came flying in their direction and hit the table beside her, making the drinks Sanji so kindly had made for the girls, splash all over her and Robin alike.

"… LUFFFYYYYYYY!"

Nami's roar could be heard over the whole boat, making the members of the crew lift their eyebrows in wonder. 'What did he do this time?' Without their knowledge, every single member of the crew sighed in unison.

"Wahahaha! Sorry, sorry!"

Luffy flashed a wide grinwith teeth, gums, closed eyes and all. Unfortunately for him, his smile only made the readhead even angrier. Nami gritted her teeth and lifted her hand threateningly. Seconds later a pained yell echoed, making the crew wince.

The next morning when the blond cook yelled that "food is ready for you, you bastards!" before a much more appealing "Ladieesss! Your food is ready for yoouu!" The crew, as usual, made their way to the kitchen, but was surprised when neither Luffy, Robin or Nami showed up at the table. Just as Sanji was about to mouth his worry for the ladies, a scream was heard on deck. What they found when they walked out to take a look stopped them in their tracks.

"SAAAVE MEE! ZOOROOO!"

Luffy was running around, screaming for his first mate, with Nami on his heels. He was wearing.. 'what? What the hell is that?' Zoro's eyes widened slightly at the sight of his captain.

"Is that.. One of those beauty masks women use?"

Usopp stared at Luffy with unbelieving eyes. As he said his thoughts out loud, Zoro an Sanji couldn't hold their laughter and fell onto their knees. Soon all of them were laughing heartily while watching the display.

Unfortunately for some, the moment didn't last long. Not long after they started laughing, Usopp, chopper, Franky and Brook suddenly stopped.

Sanji and Zoro kept laughing at the sight of their captain desperately running around wearing women's makeup. The two of them being so busy laughing that they missed what the other four saw, were completely oblivious to the torture Luffy was about to experience.

Nami quickly got a hold of Luffys arm and dragged him with her towards the door to the girls room where Robin stood, smirking one of her slightly evil smiles.

The four of them felt a cold shiver run down their spine, making them break out in cold sweat, all of them suddenly feeling sorry for what Luffy had coming for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so at least I tried. I'm really not sure about this one. I just.. i don't knooow.I tried to get the fluff right, but yeah. Anything you think I should change? Tell me! Well anyway. Hope you find it okay, and thank you soo much for reading. (Another chapter with cough more smexyness cough might come up..)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, and will sadly enough never, own Onepiece**

* * *

The day passed in a strange, but appreciated silence. No one had seen Luffy or the girls since the commotion they created at breakfast, and no one had dared to interrupt what ever they were doing, either.

Sanji spent the day in the kitchen as usual, Franky was somewhere on the ship doing his thing, Zoro took this as a great opportunity for a long uninterrupted nap and the tro consisting of Usopp, Chopper and Brook sat in silence on the rail of the boat, fishing in silence. The three often sent worried glances towards the girl's quarters. The silence was good and all, considering it's rarity, but thinking of the reason it was so calm wasn't as pleasant.

Eventually, the blond cook couldn't hold his curiosity and came out of the kitchen, holding two delicate drinks on a tray in his left hand. He looked towards the tense and worried trio and sighed. He took out a pack of smokes, shaking one out and biting into it. He reached for his lighter and lit it, slowly taking a long drag and letting out a puff of smoke above his blond head.

"Hey, idiots."

He walked up behind the three of them and since they didn't really notice, Chopper almost fell of the rail and out in the water. Sanji watched as Usopp sprung up and hastily grabbed one of the reindeers horns to make sure he didn't fall out.

"What?"

The three of them turned around to look at him, eyebrows lifted. Usopp stared at him for a couple seconds before noticing the tray in his hand and the two drinks on it. His long nose twitched and his eyes widened slightly in realization. He shuddered and sent the girl's quarters another nervous glance before looking back at their cook again.

"I- I guess those drinks aren't for us, eh eh ehehe"

Usopp laughed nervously as he stared at Sanji. Chopper squeaked and brook clapped his teeth together when they understood what Usopp meant. Sanji rolled his eyes at them and shook his head.

"Why would I give them to you? They're for Nami-swan and Robin-cwhan of course!~~"

Sanji's knees seemed to melt as he turned away from the three shocked crew members and headed towards the door in some kind of weird swirly dance. He'd given them a warning. Seeing how nervous the three had been all day, he had decided that they would be better off if he signaled that he was going to go for it.

The three of them watched with their mouths wide open as Sanji headed towards the devil's den by his own will.

"Wow, Sanji is so brave.. Right Usopp?"

Chopper looked at Usopp with huge innocent eyes and Usopp stared back at him. It took him a couple seconds to collect himself before he started rambling about how one time he'd actually walked into a real devil's den. Chopper and Brook was listening to Usopp's lies, - Brook because he thought the sniper's stories were interesting and Chopper because he believed every word - when they got interrupted by a loud yell, the sound of glass breaking together with the sound of something heavy hitting the floor and Sanji swearing loudly.

The scream made the three of them jump up to their feet, with their attention instantly turned towards the ruckus by the girl's quarters. The yell had sounded awfully much like their loud captain, and what they saw by the door made their jaws drop and their eyes bulge.

"WHAT THE HELL, LUFFY? WHY DID YO-"

Sanji yelled angrily at Luffy, but stopped once he actually looked up at Luffy. His widened for a split second and his nose startied bleeding before he fainted in a heap of broken glass and exotic drinks on the floor. By his feet stood Luffy, his hat nowhere to be seen. Instead of his hat, he had his hair up in two small ponytails on his head and he wore a cute. but simple, sky blue dress with clouds and it fitted him suspiciously good. His usual sandals were gone and were switched with purple flip flops. His face was so different, but at the same time exactly the same. His face had the same main features, but his eyelashes was long and black, his lips were colored light pink and his cheeks were rose red.

Luffy had always been adorable, you just didn't really notice because of his behavior, personality and simple clothing. Now that he was made to look like a girl, he was so adorable it would make most hearts ache, well in Sanji's case, it made him faint.

Luffy had yelled as he had broken down the locked door in his desperate attempt at escaping his long torture. Now he was standing there, looking at Sanji, whose face was covered in the blood running from his nose. He tilted his head at his cook in confusion, but soon remembered what he had been doing. Suddenly he heard the sound of his two torturers come after him.

The trio watched in disbelief as their now strangely attractive captain yelped and ran past the unconscious cook on the floor, quickly disappearing around a corner. They watched as Nami came running out and stopped to stare angrily at both the broken door and the blond. She sighed and roller her eyes before running after luffy, her orange hair flying behind her. A couple seconds after Nami disappeared around the corner, Robin came walking out as well.

Robin was clearly amused by the situation, but didn't attempt to pursue her wild captain. Instead, she looked towards Chopper and smiled.

"Would you take care of him later, Doctor-san?"

She gestured towards the heap on the floor that was Sanji.

"Hu-huh? Y-yeah!"

Chopper stammered, still shocked by the sight of their captain. The three of them followed Robin closely with their eyes as she disappeared back into the girl's quarters. As soon as she was gone, Usopp burst out started laughing. When he he broke the silence, Brook and Chopper felt their own laughter bubble up and they couldn't hold it in either. The three of them was soon lying on the grass laughing till their stomachs hurt and they had trouble caching their breath.

...

Zoro was having a comfortable nap by himself in the crow's nest and was woken up by the sound of someone climbing frantically up the ladder. He let his hand slide down to his swords, his muscles spent and ready, just in case. His eyes watched closely as something – no someone hastily climbed into the nest and ran towards him. No words could describe the shock he felt when he realized that the someone was Luffy.

"Zooorooo! Hide me!"

Luffy squeaked at him and ran behind him, hiding. Zoro was stunned. What the hell was that? Why the hell..

He turned his head to take a closer look at his Captain.. His now incredibly adorable and cute captain. Luffy lifted his head to stare at Zoro and blinked, his long eyelashes brushing against Zoro's neck as he squeezed behind him. The tickling feeling made Zoro shudder slightly. He was about to reach his hand out towards his captain, but got interrupted as Nami's voice came from the opening in to the nest.

"ZORO! Have you seen Luffy? Did he come here?"

"No. Go away, I'm sleeping."

"Hmhp, grumpy. I'll add 20 thousand beli to your debt."

"Oi!"

Zoro scowled and gave the now empty opening and angry glare. He heard a laugh and turned his head to look at his smiling captain.

"What the hell, Luffy?"

Luffy stared at Zoro for a couple of seconds with a huge grin plastered to his beautiful face, then he let out another chuckle. He rose to his feet and moved over to sit down on Zoro's lap. He lifted his hands and ruffled through Zoro's green hair.

"Shishishi, The clothes or the makeup?"

"Both! What the hell did they do to you?"

Had the person walking around in a dress and makeup been anyone else than Luffy, Zoro would probably have laughed his ass off, but when he looked at his captain now, he just couldn't. He was so adorable like this, he thought to himself.

"Well, they spent hours picking on my faceand eyebrows, they even picked on my eyelashes. Nami got some in my eyes a couple times and damn it hurt. But the worst must be the dress. It's soo uncomfortable, Zoro. I'm so glad I finally managed to escape."

Luffy sighed and took his hands out of Zoro's now messy hair and reached down to tug at his tight dress. Zoro smirked and reached out towards the other. He cupped his face in his big hands and leaned in, giving Luffy light kiss on his lips.

"Do you want me to help you getting rid of that, then?"

Zoro smirked as Luffy blushed slightly and nodded excitedly. He reached out and took the hair bands out of Luffy's hair, letting the raven hair fall back into the usual mess. He ruffled his hair before letting his hands slide down his back to his hips. He gave Luffy another smirk before he pulled him closer and into a deep passionate kiss.


End file.
